Nyota's Message
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: Nyota issues a warning. She owns him so she's letting her and him know...A/N: Bonus. Ny's message contains a hidden message, if you get it, yay, you get it, genius...NYOTA'S MESSAGE RE-EDITED. Thanks Dictionary dot com for saying Spock is just one. Oh that's a clue btw.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek but I do own the message and another one somewhere...

A/N the day after posting:...ops I made some mistakes. Thanks to Dictionary dot com, I think I caught them now.

—o0o—

**Nyota's Message**

Nyota Uhura was holding Spock's PADD checking if the values tally with the ones in her own PADD when it beeped and a message popped out.

The text came from an unfamiliar female—a beautiful human—if Nyota believed that the avatar beside the message was really her person. Obviously, the female was also a Starfleet student like her.

The message read:

_Dearest Mr Spock,_

_Really, I wouldn't mind being your aide. In fact, I would love to._

_Hearts, _

_Emily_

.

Grinding her teeth, Nyota still staring at the PADD after she banged it on Spock's desk, sat down on his chair.

She hastily wrote, typing on the touch screen heavily:

_Mr. Spock already has an aide. _

_Thank you for your offer._

.

The reply was fast but this time on her own PADD.

_'Cadet Uhura, why do you have Mr. Spock's PADD?' _it said.

Which led Uhura to think how _the hell _did this woman got her very private PADD contact? And those dearest, _love to_ and hearts on Spock's message...bothered her.

Before she could calm herself enough from stewing in order to write a polite response, another bleep heralded another message on her PADD.

_Oh Cadet Uhara, you should better resign._ Spock will be better off if he's with me. I can make him smile, laugh...fall in love. So just..._how to say this_ uhm disappear, okay.

Nyota's mouth opened in a gasp. The nerve of the girl, she fumed.

With her fingers shaking, she hurriedly tapped on the letter keys. Biting her lower lip, she allowed her anger to simmer and showed it in her message.

No more polite, _Miss Nice _person.

She wrote:

_Notions that you can win him over, take them off your delusional head._

_This bogus game that we must play, withdraw now._

_There are dynamics of this challenge that I...and he only know about._

_Don't make mistakes thinking and considering him already yours or..._

_...with glee, I'll crush whatever fantasies you have._

_If you want take this issue to him, be my guest._

_But then it's best if your miasmic presence around him is minimized._

_Compared to me you are a neonate, such a babe in this kind of war._

_The hidden warning is as blunt and as biting as this one._

_If you keep on liking my Spock, that liability will hurt you in the end._

_I'm eloquently telling you his heart, vestigial it may seem, has already found its owner._

_._

Nyota pressed send, smirking. She loved her last line and she might as well share it to one more person.

Spock.

Afterall there was really a hidden warning as blunt and as biting as the obvious one.

Spock would figure that hidden one once he got back here from his class.

—o0o—

~11 7 13AFP~

A/N: You guys play Spock...game?

There is a hidden message inside Uhura's threatening message ~that's why it's written weirdly hehe~

You might need these...

Clues: Silly _minus_ I, shuffle then _add _able. Conquer the _divided_. _Multiply_ the 1-11 by 1 and get your pattern.

Asking for more clues is okay...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay aalegalzinha! you got it! Awesome! I actually made another chap so you could share your answer.

And if guys want to know _the how_, I made a clue sheet just look for it...on TV Sherlock entitled _The Message_.

—o0o—

**Chapter 2**

"Fierce," Kirk said beneath his breath, reading from a PADD.

Spock raised his head from what he was reading and noticed that judging by the angled twist of the captain's neck over his shoulder, the captain was reading too from his PADD. Spock quickly put the PADD down on his side and walked faster on his way to his and Nyota's room.

"Hey, I'm not done reading!" called Kirk.

Spock stopped and swiveled around to face the captain. "The missive was of personal nature, and as such it is of no import if you are not done reading."

"Well, yes, you're right, of course, but then it was entertaining too so can I just conti—"

"No," was Spock's succinct answer.

"Obviously Lieutenant Uhura wrote that one claiming ownership. _My my_ Spock, you're quite the lady's man. So tell me who's this other girl, so I might go and console her on her _big, big_ loss."

The intonation on the last words was clearly mocking but Kirk's first assertion was correct. Nyota indeed wrote the text to establish her ownership of him. Spock would have somehow smiled if not for those last words.

"Oh come on Spock, you know I will not stop until I have the other woman's name." Kirk noticed that his first officer was not going to say anything more so he tried another tactic. "You know things can get ugly. If Uhura is reduced to writing threatening letters, it can very well end up in a cat fight—"

"I wasn't aware that we have cats on board the Enterprise, captain."

"Ah you know." Kirk made a scratching gesture with his fingers and mewled like a ruffled feline. "Trust me, you don't want that in your hands. So I'm here to sacrifice myself to diffuse the situation. Tell me the other woman's name that got Uhura feeling that territorial."

The Science officer looked at his friend. Jim T. Kirk appeared to genuinely want to help; waggling his brows while the intensity in the blueness of his eyes directed at Spock clearly asked for trust.

Spock raised his PADD and glanced toward the screen, before turning it off. "There is no need to go to that extent. The incident happened even before I met you."

Kirk opened his mouth then closed it in confusion before opening it again. "Correct me if I'm wrong. Did I just see you read a copy of a message that Uhura sent to someone she was fighting claw-to-claw with?"

"I assure you. Nyota did not physically hurt anyone."

"Of course not," grunted Kirk, frustrated. He tried again, uttering, and even gesturing with his hands, "Help me out here. My mind is trying to wrap on the idea that you, Spock, is clearly sentimental."

"Captain, is the idea so unusual for you? After all, I do have a picture of Vulcan hanging on my wall, and I remember you only made a cursory glance at it and did not react in the view of my sentimentality."

"But this is different. We are not talking about a mere picture. We are talking about a message that Uhura wrote ages ago for someone. It's not even really intended for you. Fast forward to present, you are still reading it with that obscure expression on your face which if I look closely would probably reveal a smug smirk."

Spock raised a slanted brow. "I assure you it is the same as looking at a picture."

"Hogwash."

"Again, there are no pigs on board our ship," replied Spock.

Kirk tapped his friend on his shoulder. "I think I'm starting to understand lieutenant Uhura's fascination with you."

—o0o—

~11 9 13AF P11 10 13~


End file.
